Dark Party
by Rei Bianca
Summary: *Chapter 7* Meet Count Hakkai and the rest of the noble men of Saiyuki as they struggle to live their live whole though mysterious stories surround them. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Roses

__

Note: Hello, everyone! It's been quite a while since I wrote something 'short' and simple besides The Cake and Valentine's Day. I also hope all of you enjoyed my Military School, though it took me ages to complete it, it's not really completed though. I'm just waiting for the perfect epilogue for it. Miaw! And… here comes again, another simple fiction from me, revolving around our favorite four good guys and their 'sort of' enemies, with a twist. Meet them as four highest ranked men around, Lord Genjo Sanzo, Duke Sha Gojyo, Count Cho Hakkai and Baron Son Goku as they struggle with their own life as well as others.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. Don't we all know? Saiyuki, yup, I do not own it, including the characters in it. But… there's no harm in bugging them, right?

So, anyway, enjoy!

Do not meddle in the affairs of the dragon,

For you are crispy and delicious with onion.

Do not meddle in the affairs of the pig,

For it will scorn and make you a thin twig.

Do not meddle in the affairs of the monkey,

For it is a proud creature but full with glory.

Do not meddle in the affairs of the robed,

For you are imperfect and ready to be spiritually robbed.

Do not meddle in the affairs of the fairs,

For they are already, born to meddle in your affairs!

__

A new summer…

It was a lovely day. The sky was blue and the sun shone bright. Birds were chirping happily, hoping about on the grounds and flying everywhere their wings could take them. Even squirrels could be seen scampering about in the beautiful gardens of the Kasumina Mansion.

"Look, aren't those creatures funny little things?" Baron Goku said, pointing to a pair of squirrels in his gardens from his window in his large library. " If they aren't so fast, I could try to catch them for my dearest." 

Kougaiji grinned and drew all the curtains open in the library.

Goku smiled and paced around, admiring his book collections as the room slowly lit up by the sunlight. He had dozens of books, yet none seemed to be read or even looked at. "Let's play chess," He said, looking at his almost to be brother in law.

" Sorry, I have more jobs to do," Kougaiji answered simply.

"Jobs?" Goku asked surprised as he followed him out of the room. "What jobs? Can't you just ask the Matthew to do them?"

Matthew had only started working full time as a housekeeper there recently after working part time for four months. Being only nineteen, Goku had grew a liking towards the boy as he was light hearted and hardworking. Apart from that, never did he once grumble at any task given, even the hardest ones.

"I'd rather do my work myself, if you do not mind," Kougaiji said. 

Just then, they spotted Lirin running up the castle stair, seemingly towards there. She was waving something in her hand as she ran.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Goku said as he caught Lirin in his arms.

Lirin took a deep breath. She pushed herself away from Goku's embrace and straightened her long frailly dress. "How do I look?" She asked, twirling her springy bangs with her fingers.

Kougaiji stared at her. He was somehow fascinated at what he saw in his sister. For year he had been living with her and only today he noticed that she was wearing a dress. Like any other days, she looked superb, pretty and elegant as usual.

"You look… marvelous," Goku said instantly.

"Thank you!" She said happily and planted a kiss on Goku's cheek. "Anyway, the Countess of Shora wants to see you," She said, looking at her brother.

"Who?" Goku asked, looking surprise.

"Miss Yaone, my darling dearest!"

"Yaone?" Kougaiji repeated. What is she doing here? He wondered. He peeped out of the window behind him and saw a carriage parked in front of the garden entrance. He rolled his eyes to the side and saw a tall lady dressed in purple talking to the gardener. She must be Yaone, he thought, making a wild guess.

"Count!" 

A sound from the first floor snapped Kougaiji back into reality. He shook his head and turned to Goku and Lirin. "Sorry, to interrupt you conversation, but I have to leave and greet out visitor," He said politely and made his way down the windy stairs. He pushed his doubts back. The sound seemed to be coming from the living room. Should he get the tea? He wondered, but instead of waiting for an answer from himself, his legs, as if uncontrolled, began making its way to the living room.

"Who is it, Madeline?" He asked the housemaid that walked passed as he entered the room.

But before she could answer, a tall browned hair man came up from behind her.

"Kougaiji." The man said as he bowed courteously.

" Count Cho Hakkai," Kougaiji said. He stared at him for a while before he could open his mouth to speak more. "What are you doing here, may I ask?"

Hakkai took out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Kougaiji. "Please come." He said. 

Kougaiji received it, but said nothing. Somehow, something about the count disturbed him. Was it because he was jealous that finally, Yaone had chosen the count instead of him? Kougaiji shook his head again. Nonsense! I an am adult and I do overreact over little stuff, he told himself. Besides, how could he be suspicious about someone he only knew for a few years? Maybe Yaone see something in the count that he, a man, could not see. He watched silently as the count put on his cloak and made his way to the exit.

"Wait!" The red hair man snapped suddenly.

Hakkai turned around slowly.

"What is this about and where's Yaone?" Kougaiji asked.

Hakkai did not answer but instead pointed towards the mansion's garden. "I have to go now," He said politely.

Just then, Lirin came down. Her little ponytail bobbed up and down as she skip her way down the marble stairs. "Uncle, where are you going?" 

The count smiled and handed her a bouquet of roses. "This is for a pretty girl I know. I have given an invitation card to your brother. I hope you will not fail to come."

"You are going now? But you just got here. How about a cup of tea?" Lirin asked. Somehow, the little girl was shocked at how polite she was. Did she actually matured throughout the months she was accepted to be part of this family?

"I have to go now. More destinations awaits me." 

"Sie?" Yaone said politely. She was amused that she was actually entertained by the old man, who was the gardener of the Kasumina Mansion. She ruffled her hair back to position and plucked another flower from the bushes not far from where she stood. "What do you call this, then?" She asked, pointing the plant in front of the gardener's face.

"Ah, Madame," He answered slowly. "Bougainvillea."

She caressed the purple plant gently with her fingers. "So, this is the legendary bougainvillea, which is used to heal wounds, right? Why?"

But as he was about to answer, Hakkai came up from behind him. "Good morning, sir!" He greeted. "I don't want to interrupt your conversations, so allow me to be excused," The gardener said and left.

Yaone turned around. Her velvet high-necked blouse matched her fair complexion. Ruffles went down the front, the sleeves were long and puffy at the shoulders. "How did it go?" She asked sweetly.

A carriage stopped in front of them. Hakkai stepped to the front and offered to open the door for her. Hakkai followed from behind as she entered first.

"I do not understand why you would not let me see them myself."

The count stared at the mansion as they headed away from it. "Yaone," he said at last, " Do you love me as I love you?"

The girl was stunned at the question. "Why so suddenly?"

"Every time I enter that place, fear struck me when whenever I see him. I know that he would not take you from me for he is a noble high ranked person, who would not think of doing such thing. However, the thought of losing you…" Hakkai said plainly. "I know you are going to laugh at what I have just said."

But, countess had not laughed. Instead, she leaned against him and pointed to her little finger and said, "Do you see this? I am yours and no matter who that person is, I will still be yours."

"True?"

'True," She said meaningfully. "Cheer up, dear. When the guests arrive, pray that they have a good time!" 

But as the count was busy admiring the scenery, secretly, the countess crumpled a piece of brown paper and slid it carefully in between the cushions in the carriage. She hoped, silently, that if she had given the opportunity, she would tell him, what was bothering her. Right now, it's Hakkai's feeling that counts. 

__

End of chapter. Please tell me what do you think about this one. Critics and comments are welcome. Thanks!


	2. Apples

__

Note: Hai! Firstly, thanks for the reviews, guys. I couldn't imagine there were so many questions and doubts, and not forgetting also, the critics. Anyway, I'll try to answer them if I could, miaw!

To…

~Ririn_is_me: David? Wow, I never knew David had fans! Don't worry, I'll get him in there, somewhere. Maybe as the milkman? Wait, that was a joke. He'll be there. Read on!

~Ruby: I did some research about the 'Count' thing. Anyway, you're right. Gojyo's rank is higher that Hakkai. Anyway, here's a quick info. Let me put their ranks in order. Highest ranking is Lord, followed by Duke, Count, and Baron. All these hierarchy are hereditary. Taken from the Medieval Latin 'dictionary', it means 'a company of equals', originally applied to those of similar rank within the nobility. But one thing, Ruby, to make it less confusing, just treat the four of them as our lovable and adored characters with a twist.

~Rook: Thanks again for the tips. And yes, there is some connection between my drama script and the Dark Party. I'll promise to get my facts right next time. Forgive me in case I get all crooked again in my story. (Waa, I'm such a klutzes!)

There, what did I tell ya? I only can answer three. Anyway, I'm not ignoring others. You are just as special. Thank you again. Well, till the next update, enjoy!

Chapter Two

" Will you stop grumbling and help that boy with the baskets!" A tall slim woman ordered furiously as she pointed towards a few crates of filled up wooden baskets. "We don't have all day, you know."

"Shut up, you old hag!" Lord Sanzo said, baring his teeth at his aunt. He could not understand why in the world he could agree to follow his aunt to their apple plantation in the first place. The moment he came out from the carriage, he knew that everything was a set up. Her aunt just wanted to pull him out of his luxury and comfortable sofa, back at the mansion. 

"You're a boring man, you know. Try to have fun. You have acres of land. Enjoy them!" Kanzeon Bosatsu said.

"Yeah, right." Sanzo answered back sarcastically. "Hei, watch where you going!" He shrieked as a boy came running not far from where he stood. Apparently, it seemed that he could not see where he was heading straight for.

David stared in horror as the basked flew from his hand, into the sky and over his master's head. He watched as apples scattered around the place. "I'm so, so sorry," He said, covering his mouth, trying to stop giggling. 

Sanzo trashed the apples around him. He could not take it anymore. How could anyone call bathing in apples fun?! This is getting ridiculous. He arranged his cloak and grabbed the boy's arm. "Stop giggling, brat! Do you think this is funny? You practically spoiled my outfit. Where did you put your eyes, kid?!" He said angrily.

But before the frightened boy could answer, the woman came up from behind and gently pulled him aside and away from Sanzo's rage. As soon as he was released, he quickly bent down and started collecting the apples.

"Stop it. See, you hurt the poor boy's arm," Kanzeon said, looking at David's arm. "What a hot tempered man you are," She said, shaking her head. "What should I do with a demoralized man like you?"

"Huh? What?" Sanzo asked, choked on his own voice.

"I know!" The woman said happily and stared at the apples around her.

Sanzo backed away slowly. He knew what his aunt wants him to do. There is no way he would get his hands to touch the apples. What more, get close to the gravel. "No. No way!"

"Come on," Kanzeon said, pushing him away from the carriage. Trust me, it's going to get fun!"

Sanzo shook his head in disgust. "Ewe! What about bacteria? How about those little germs living inside the soil? Those microorganisms? What if I get infected? What if I get a severe disease and die?"

"Boy!" The lady said sternly. "You are being very negative and what you said are totally outrageous. This is the eighteenth century. What do you expect to do? Mow it with a machine? " 

Sanzo stared at her blankly. Should he? Should he sacrifice his purity and get himself to touch the dark and humid soil? He wondered. But then, just as he was about to make his move, he felt a soft tug at the end of his black cape. He turned around and saw the boy smiling at him in return.

"Sir," He said, as the lady entered the carriage. "Sir, I know how you feel." 

"Tch!" Sanzo spat. "Yeah, right. Whatever."

David shook his head. "It's true. My cousin, Elena de Caer, is a person with standards like you, too."

The young Lord scratched his head and helped the boy up. "Really? I did not know you had a cousin? How does she look like?"

The blue-haired boy laughed as he walked in front of Sanzo. "Elena? She has a long black hair, which she let loose. A very solemn person, I tell you. But, if you stop to admire her for a while, I'm sure people like you will fall for her eyes. She has golden-green ones. Odd, but pretty. It has been a while since we've met. The last time I saw her, which was last year, she was busy in her garden with her gardener, helping him to plant tulips, I guess." David looked around at the trees and looked back at the young Lord. "The point is, sooner or later, you will soon learn to love nature if you try to understand them."

Sanzo smacked his head. "Do not be ridiculous, boy! Understand them? I do not even hear a sound from them. How can I understand them…"

"Catch!" 

Suddenly a large round red apple flew straight towards him. Sanzo shrieked as it hits his chest. "Why you…"

"Look at it," David cut through, before he could finish his sentence.

"Huh?"

"See the color."

Still puzzled, Sanzo did as he was told. Holding the apple with his gloves, he studied. But then, his expression changed as he turned the apple around and around. "It is not red…" was the word he managed to say.

David took the apple gently from Sanzo's hand and put it into a basket together with the rest of the plucked apples. "It's brownish red. This is what we call famense."

"Oh?" Sanzo said, suddenly feeling a little interested. "What do you call the apple used to make apple pies, then?"

"That," David replied happily, pointing to a large tree at the end of the plantation. "We use that apples, the red beitigheimers. It is so big, that one is enough to make a pie for five."

Apparently, after that answer, Sanzo suddenly felt very interested and wanted to know more. Somehow he finally realized what he had missed all these while. He followed the boy from behind as he took him around the plantation to gather more apples. Surprisingly, he began asking about the place and the apples. "What kind of apples do I have, actually?" He asked.

Soon, he found himself exploring the plantation with the boy as he began naming every existing tree there. "I do not know how many types of apple trees do you have, sir, but I can name some," He said politely. "Over there are the yellow bellflowers and the wolf rivers, " The boy said, pointing to a few trees in front of him. " Beside you are the gravensteins, red astrachan and blue pearmains." 

Finally, after a while, he helped the boy to stack the full crates in a small hut in the middle of the plantation. Busy with the apples, Sanzo did not notice the coming of the carriage until it had stopped at the hut.

"Good day, mister," Count Hakkai said as he stepped out of his carriage. "So this is what the young Lord loves to do during his free time, I see."

Sanzo flushed. He quickly arranged his outfit and stepped away from the hut. "How did you know I was here?"

"It figures." Hakkai replied as his attentions drew to the pale boy standing next to Sanzo. "Who is he?"

David quickly bowed courteously and introduced himself. "Would you like an apple, sir?"

Just then, Yaone came out of the carriage. She straightened her gown and stretched. Hakkai smiled at her. "Perhaps the lady would love one."

"And David," Sanzo added. "Do invite the lady for a cup of tea in the house, please. I do think she does need to replenish herself after a long journey, if I may say so."

"Right on!" David said and plucked a fresh York imperial from the tree behind him. Sanzo and Hakkai watched as the two of them rod Islimach and Lluagor back to the mansion. 

"I have come here to deliver you an invitation to our home," Hakkai said after a while. He took out a sealed envelope from the carriage and handed it to the man. "It will be a great honor to have you there."

"What exactly is your motive?" Sanzo said. It was odd, really, that someone as busy as the count could even spent his time delivering letters himself. He might as well ask his servants to send them for him.

Hakkai gave him a low laugh. "What? After all these years, I could not even come into your presence without a motive? It could not get any absurd than this, can it?"

However, Sanzo still look at him in unison. Apparently, he was not even convinced at what he had told him. His aunt had told him that since young, he had already had the ability to read minds, but unfortunately, in this case, the count has, somehow found out how to lock his mind from being invaded. "You are hiding something from me, are younot?"

Hakkai's relaxed features suddenly faded. That was it. He could not keep it any longer or he will lose his mind. He looked around him to see if there was anyone spying in them or not and pulled Sanzo to a corner. "Will you promise not to tell anyone about what I said to you ?"

The young Lord grinned. He pulled the count closer to him. "Bet on it."

Hakkai sighed. He could not tear himself away from Sanzo's stare. That was the only weakness he could not seemed to overcome every time they meet. "Three days ago," He started. "Three days ago, as I was walking down towards the cathedral, it started down pouring. That was supposed to be very weird as it was the beginning of summer, but I could not care less. But, what struck me was, as I entered the cathedral, I saw a very familiar figure. A woman. I could not see clearly, but I was sure that it was a woman and she looked like… looked like…" Hakkai paused. He felt his head throbbing with pain. He fell to his knees. He clasped his hands to his head. It hurts! He screamed inside.

"Hakkai!" Sanzo screeched. Panicked arose as he saw his friend. "Hakkai! Hakkai, are you alright?"

"He… is he having a post traumatic stress disorder?" A low monotone voice suddenly came from behind them.

Sanzo spun around only to see a small young child. She was wearing a long black dress with sleeves that hung loose to the ground. Her long ash black hair was untied and her floppy fringe covered half of her face. Her eyes seemed to glow as she stared back at the young Lord. From her looks, Sanzo could only make a wild guess that she was only twelve.

"Who are you?" Sanzo asked. 

The girl did not answer but instead move closer to them.

"S…stop!" The blonde haired man ordered but it was no use. Apparently, he could not even get his legs to move. What was going on? Who is she? Questions after questions seemed to come up inside his head.

"I… want to see him," Her voice was a whisper but clear enough for the young Lord to hear.

"What do you want!" Sanzo said angrily. 

It was getting dark. The sky was soon filled up with grayish black clouds. Silence surrounded them.

The girl continued walking towards them. Her footsteps made no sound at all as she moved through the grasses. She looks so light, as if floating, Sanzo thought. Great, now I am stuck here in the middle of nowhere with a brain stabbed friend and a weird doll!

"I… want to see him…" She repeated again.

__

End of chapter. See, what did I tell you. David is there. 


	3. Candies

__

Note: I was also wondering if this will be a ghost story of not. Seemed like, even I don't really know my own plot. Ridiculous isn't is. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for those support and great ideas. You guys keep me going. 

Enjoy and tell me what do you think of this chapter! 

Chapter Three

David pushed the door to one of the mansion's seven kitchens. He politely lets the lady in before he did. "I hope no one sees us. You know how Madame hates visitors in any of her kitchens, especially honored guest, like you," David said in a whispered as he offered her a seat by the fireplace. 

Yaone shook her head. "My, my, she said. "There is no need to worry. I promise I'll tell her it was I, who wanted to see the kitchen. You are innocent, dear."

David kept silence as he prepared tea for her.

Yaone sniffed as she walked around the large century old room. There were cobwebs at almost every corner of the shelves. The air there was damp and suffocating. How could anyone work in such condition? She wondered. The room, large it may be, but looked crowded and filled because of the dark and dusty walls. Yaone lets out a low-pitched sneeze as she walked to the fireplace again. Pity those who work here, she thought.

After a while, the boy came back with a tray of warm muffins straight from the oven and a pot of hot tea. He placed it silently on the table and invited her to it. "Forgive me for this messy and dirty kitchen. You see, there are only two of us here."

"Two?" Yaone asked surprised. "Where's the other one?"

"_David and I._" 

Yaone gave a low gasped and spun around. What was the buzzing sound?

"_Did I scare you? I'm sorry…_" The buzzing continued.

"Who are you?" Yaone asked, trying to conceal he fright. She stared at one of the dark corner. "Is this real, or I am losing my mind and hearing things?"

David walked passed her and slowly reached out his hands towards the darkness. Yaone gasped again as a pair of small hands came out from the dark. She looked down and saw two dainty little feet. She stared, speechless at the small girl beside David. She looked exactly like him, except she has the most pitiful looking green eyes she had ever seen. Though the room looked warm enough, she realized that the girl was shivering. 

"Are… Are you alright, dear?" Yaone asked concerned. "David, she looks unwell. She should be sent to the doctor for a check up." She moved closer towards the girl and draped her velvet scarf around her neck. "I hope that this could at least keep you warm for the moment. I…"

David gently pushed the countess' hand aside. " Do not burden yourself. Sarah is fine." 

" _Thank you_."

"What is that buzzing sound I still hear?" Yaone asked, still rather suspicious. 

Sarah gave a small laugh. "_I am mute. I have no voice and cannot talk, but, ever since I was young, I was blessed with a gift to communicate with people through mind. It is nice, really, that you, of all people could hear and understand me._"

Yaone stood speechless. Poor girl, she thought.

"_I do not pity myself, why should you?_" Sarah replied instantly, like as if she could read her mind. "_I am not fully useless, am I? I can still work to support myself. You do not need_ _voice to do daily house works. It is strength and wisdom that you need to survive_." 

"But…" Yaone said, barely able to contain herself. "How can they let you…"

"_Please, do not bother yourself. I have been like this for the past sixteen years without_ _complexity_," Sarah said softly.

"Well I'm still not satisfied!" Yaone broke. She turned around angrily, making her way to the door. They could not possibly be so heartless to let a you work under this condition."

"_Wh… where are you going…?_"

I am going to get you out of here. You need help!" She stormed her way out.

"Miss Yaone!" David cried out. "No, please do not tell anyone about her. Stop…" He left his sister and rushed for her. 

The boy ran down the stairs. It will be his fault if Madame finds out. He should not let the countess into the kitchen and see his sister in the first place. If they find out, he could not imagine what would happen to both of them. "Miss Yaone…" He called out. How could she disappear so quickly, he wondered. But, deep down, he was praying. Praying hard that the countess could not find Lady Maori, the wife of Lord Adaon, and had given up and returns to her carriage instead.

Unfortunately, luck was not at his side. He shrieked as a pair of cold hands grabbed his collar from behind. David made a choking sound as the guards dragged him back towards the kitchen. He felt dizzy as they pushed him down to the ground. Dark red blood trickled down his forehead. The lady of the house stood in front of him, looking furious.

Yaone suddenly came up from behind, but was stopped by the other guards.

David was on his knees, clutching his stomach as the loyal guards, under the orders of Lady Maori, beat him up mercilessly. Questions after questions arose, but none was answered. "I would rather die than lose my sister!" He said angrily.

"Stop! Stop this beastly act this instant!" Yaone ordered angrily, but no one heeded.

Maori smirked, ignoring the countess and walked towards the badly beaten up boy. "Enough," She said. With her hand, she pulled up his hair roughly, revealing his bloody features. "Stop being so stubborn, and tell me where did you hide that witch?" She asked softly but with a demanding tone. 

"Never," He answered instantly. "You are mean as well as heartless. What has she done that is wrong in your eyes?"

Maori growled angrily. "Question me not, you ungrateful brute!" She shouted and slammed his head down. "I have, unconditionally given you a job here because your mother was my best friend. I should not have agreed in the first place if I had known earlier that your sister is an evil witch. Why, your mother sent both of you away because you two are… dangerous, so to speak." 

"My sister, what has she done…?"

The woman shook her head in disgust. "Those weird sounds I hear every night. Those sounds and mysterious events that had taken place ever since I let both of you in. Though I had never seen the person, but I suspect both of you, because I know that you hate me, as I hate you. I know that both of you are trying to drive me insane. Unfortunately, today, both of you will pay! Now, tell me where is she or I'll have to torture you with excruciating pain slowly until you decide to tell me!" She ordered angrily.

Yaone paced uncomfortably by the kitchen entrance. Once in a while, she could hear shouts of pain. She felt helpless and blamed herself for not thinking before acting. Look what have you done? She scolded herself. All she wanted to do was get help, but it turned out the other way. She wished that Hakkai was there with her. He would usually come up with an idea. Unfortunately…

"_Do not worry_," Sarah said, suddenly appearing from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Yaone shrieked silently. "You are going to get caught. Please, do hide."

Apparently, she ignored her and stood silently beside her and watched them torturing him. "_They will get tired, soon_," She said.

Yaone stared in disbelieve at what the girl had just said. Has she no feelings to what they are doing to her brother? She wondered. "It's my fault."

Sarah turned her head and looked at her with her green eyes. She smiled. "_Stop blaming oneself. Lady Maori had been stalking us ever since we entered this mansion. This is not_ _a new thing. I do not blame you and neither does my brother_."

"If you are innocent, then why, does she really want you both… dead?"

Silence. 

They stood there for a while.

Suddenly, Yaone jerked up at the sound of a high-pitched scream that came from inside. "What is going on!"

The guards did not answer but instead fled away instantly from the room. As they ran out, Yaone noticed that they did not even see Sarah, who stood beside her. Were they ignoring her or, they did not see her? 

As soon as they were gone, both of them entered and quickly searched the room for the boy. Yaone almost burst into tears at the sight that greeted her when they finally found him at the corner of the room. With the type of personality that is easy to feel pity and cares for other's pain, what she saw was really one to deal with. Still, in drained and weakened condition, she watched David busily wiping and cleaning up the messy floor. Every time he squeezed the damp cloth into the small bucket, Yaone knew that the liquid was no other than his own blood.

"_Brother_," Sarah said, as she picked up another cloth from the table nearby and bent down to help him. "_Ellidyr, what are you doing here?_" 

Yaone was surprised at what she had heard. Ellidyr? What is she talking about?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall, blacked hair boy appeared in front of them. Yaone almost screamed in surprised.

"Hello," The boy said.

Sarah walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. " _What are you doing here?_"

He gave her a playful laugh and pushed his long springy hair away from his face. "Phew, what a mess!" He said, looking around. "I can not imagine you two really could stand this all these years."

Sara gave him a stern look.

Ellidyr immediately raised his hands trying to calm his cousin down. "Relax!" He cried, as he was raised up into air by some unseen force and brought down with a thud. He quickly got up and arranged his outfit.

"_Now…"_ Sarah repeated. "_No more joke."_

The boy gave her a low cough. "My sister and I were playing hide and seek…"

"_From Rome to France?"_ Sarah cut.

"Nope," Ellidyr replied instantly. She was hiding in one of the royal carriages, without knowing that it will leave soon. Unfortunately, when I already came to realize where she was, it had already left. So, I followed her all the way here."

Yaone stood at the corner, still puzzled. She had never thought the Hakkai could have relationship with such weird families.

"And, where is she now?" David interrupted from behind. 

Ellidyr did not answer but laughed instead as the kitchen door slammed open and Sanzo barged in with Hakkai in his arms. Sanzo's face was pale like as if he had seen a ghost. 

"She's here, alright," Ellidyr said.

"What are you talking about!" Sanzo shrieked as he quickly locked the door behind him. "There is a maniac looking girl outside there who would not stop following us!"

"How could you call my sister a maniac!" Ellidyr said, almost in tears.

Sanzo left Hakkai to Yaone and peeped through the hole of the thick door. "She is mad!"

"Mad?" The girl's voice suddenly appeared from behind and almost gave Sanzo a heart attack. 

"H… How did you get in here?!" The young lord shrieked. 

The girl ignored him and walked through all of them towards the unconscious count. 

"Stop her!" Sanzo yelled. "She is going to harm him!"

"Harm?" Ellidyr repeated. "What are you saying? Elena is well known by her fellow friends and families for her ability to see and heal illness. Seriously, I do think you friend does really need help."

Yaone caressed Hakkai's forehead gently with her fingers. "Sanzo, what happened?" She asked shakily. 

__

End of chapter… 


	4. Cookies

__

Note: Hello! It has been a long week and I was dying to update this sooner. Unfortunately, the server was down. Anyway, this happened to be the longest chapter that I had written, so far. I hope you like it. Na, here are some replies to your reviews. I hope it's satisfying.

~Readviewer : Hello, you're my new reviewer. Thanks for reading, but I'd appreciate if you had a name. I mean, Readviewer sounds mysterious. Anyway, this fiction sets in the medieval, but there won't be any knights, though. I have chosen the eighteenth century, so, no knights but we still have horses…

~Craz_Psycho : Oh, this story is too fast, is it? Sorry. I was so exited that maybe I did not realized that I was speeding. Sorry!

~Ruby : Here is the new chapter you are dying to read. Do enjoy. 

~Kurtain : I am sorry that you still do not understand the story. If you have read Military school, you will understand that my introduction is usually two or more chapters long. This is a mystery fiction, so everything that I write counts. In fact, you could even start figuring out what is actually going on.

~Rook : Know what, I love your smile! 

~Sumitra : I am glad that you think that my grammar is ok. Usually my teacher will give me a C for grammar. Good to know that you understand me.

There. That wraps it up. So, chapter four. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

__

Dreams,

I came, you ran,

I jumped, you fell,

Your trails were left behind,

You took my heart away,

And my heart was yours to take,

I dreamt of you each day,

Touching you was nothing to compromise.

My love, my soul,

How could an angel break my soul,

Possibly seen beyond her lights,

Reaching out to you is impossible,

A dream now.

Darling,

My light, My heart,

My friend, my love, my life,

Why oh why has fate taken you,

Away from me…

Am I to be blamed? My guilt, my share and my loss. Those words of comfort are like seasons in the sun. They come, and they go. Together, my hopes, too, all gone. Day after days passed. I enter my daily life without you. It is tough, and hard managing myself without you. I forced myself to face reality. The fact that you had been gone for almost two years, made me wonder, why do I have to suffer? 

Every time I walk down the dark and dusty streets, I felt the pain and my heart began to beat heavily when anyone, who looked like you, walks pass me. I tried to forget you, but I failed. My love for you is still strong, even though I have someone new in my life. Darling, will you bless my relationship with her? Will you allow me to love her? Or, should I still bear the pain in which you have kept in store for me ever since you left?

"… Hakkai…"

__

That voice…

"Hakkai, dear…"

"Yaone…" Hakkai muttered, as he forced his eyes open. His eyelids fluttered and he blinked a few times, before he managed to adjust his sight to the bright surroundings. "How, long has it been?"

Yaone brushed his hair off his face gently. "Three," She answered softly. "Three days."

Hakkai groaned. His head still hurts. Thankfully though, it was not as bad as the day it started. He pulled the tip of the blanket and began chewing on it. With the blanket still in his mouth, he looked around and tried to figure out where they were, until suddenly, the large timber door banged open and Sanzo entered.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Sanzo said, in a sarcastic tone as usual. He pulled a chair by the dressing table and sat by the bed. "What was you beautiful dream, that you decided to sleep for three whole days?"

Hakkai blinked. He did not answer but instead, gave him a weak smile.

Sanzo sighed angrily. He slammed his fist into the thick furnished wall and screamed in a rather frustrated tone. "You should not hide your problems from people, you know!" He said.

Hakkai stared at the young Lord in surprise. He was speechless.

"I could not imagine you could do that to her," Sanzo added. " And, I also refuse to believe that you do not trust us." 

Silence.

Sanzo looked at both of them and then, turned his back. He walked to the doorway, and stopped. "Forgive me," The young lord whispered, and walked out.

"I… I…" Apparently, only a voiceless choking sound escaped the stunned count's throat.

Yaone look at him pitifully and held the count tightly in her arms, and Hakkai gratefully pulled himself closer, grabbing onto her, like she was his guardian angel. He buried his face against her and began sobbing uncontrollably. 

Sanzo dragged his feet along the long corridor. As he made his way to the west wing of the mansion, his heart was heavy and filled with grief and regrets. He blamed himself for overreacting in front of his one and only best friend. How could he be so heartless. He just woke up, for crying out loud! He scolded himself, silently.

The day was as dark as the mansion itself. It made no difference, with or without the sunlight. The air around was still and silent. All around was quite, as if all the animals, plants and other living things had extinct. 

Suddenly, Sanzo's thoughts were interrupted by a sound of door opening and closing from the front door. He heard a short conversation and recognized the voice instantly. 

"Hello, duke," He greeted, as a tall red haired man entered the hallway. 

"Nice home you got here, man!" Duke Sha Gojyo said as he shook the young lord's hand. 

Soon, Sanzo and Gojyo were seen walking together towards the mansion's stable. As they walked, both of them seemed to be in a deep conversation. Never once, Sanzo had thought that he could have so much things to say to the man in front of him. Apparently, it was not a wonder, as they had not met each other for at least half a year, after their last journey together around the world. 

As Sanzo moved to pull out two black stallions, something suddenly struck him. Sanzo grinned and looked at him. "Hei, who let a water demon like you into my home?"

Gojyo backed away and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Sanzo said seriously. "I am asking you a question over here."

The duke pulled his long cloak away from the nibbling horse and looked at Sanzo. "How else could I have entered, if not one of your maid had invited me in," He answered.

"My maid?" Sanzo repeated.

"Sure."

The young lord glared at him from behind his silver rimmed glasses. How could the maid open the door for him? As far as he knew and remembered, Elena had followed Sarah out to do some grocery shopping and would not be back till late evening. Apart from them, he could not recall anymore maids in the house. He shook his head. It also could not be David, for he had been in the plantation with Ellidyr all morning. Did he hear wrong or that maybe Gojyo had mistaken Lady Maori for a maid? Perhaps… 

Without realizing, Sanzo had been leaning against Islimach for quite a while, that Gojyo suddenly felt the urge to question him. He rubbed Lluagor's chin gently and rolled his eyes over to the still silent man. "What is bothering you, may I ask?"

"Are…"

"Yes?"

Sanzo rubbed his sweaty palms together. His hands suddenly felt chilled. In fact, his whole body had begun to tremble at his own thought. "Are you sure, it was the maid?" He asked, hoping that Gojyo had said it wrongly.

Gojyo chuckled. "What? Are you having memory problem? Sure I am sure that your maid opened the door."

"But!" Sanzo shrieked, unable to control himself. "There are no other maids left in this house, except those two girls that had left early this morning! There could be no maid! Are you sure that it was not Maori?" 

"Relax!" Gojyo signed, waving his hands frantically in the air when he realized that he was pinned up on the wall by the blonde's strong hands.

"Oh damn! Sorry!" Sanzo panicked as he released him.

Gojyo coughed and pulled down his sleeves. "Geez, what is wrong with you? It was the maid. Maybe Lady Maori had hired another new housemaid and did not tell you."

"She could not!"

"Wow, slow it down boy," Gojyo chuckled. "Besides, I did not know that Maori had such good taste."

Sanzo stared at the duke in unison.

"I mean, the maid was really pretty."

"Damn you!" Sanzo grinned.

"No, really," Gojyo replied at once. "Her body, man, it was perfect. But that was not the main attraction. It was her skin."

"Great, now her skin?" Sanzo exclaimed, as he followed Islimach to the dried grass.

"Yup, her skin. She was fair, too fair for a daily maid, who does the daily chores in and out of the house everyday," Gojyo said. 

Sanzo took a bucket full of water and splashed it all over the duke. He watched gleefully as Gojyo jumped up in surprise.

"What did you do that for?!" The red hair man shrieked, as he began removing his soaked-clothes.

"Daydreaming is not good for you," Sanzo said in short. 

"Damn!" Gojyo cursed.

Sanzo clapped his hand and pointed to a long rope nearby. "If there is really a maid, I suggest you pull that rope and get her to bring you some dry clothing."

"You are mean," Gojyo answered back, but pulled the rope anyway. Sanzo eyed the entrance for any sign of incoming carriage with Sarah and Elena. Both of them stood silently and patiently for the so-called new maid. 

Apparently, to Sanzo's utter horror, the stable's side door suddenly swung open, and a tall slim figure entered. She looked at them through her dark brownish green eyes and smiled bitterly. As she walked towards them, Sanzo felt as if there was something wrong with her. She looked so… emotionless, without feelings.

Sanzo felt a sharp jolt of pain searing through his veins as she brushed her skin against his. Instantly, he backed away a little. She looks so fragile and colorless, as if blood drained, he thought. The young lord watched both of them as she handed the duke a fresh new outfit. After that, she left.

But, there was something else. Jasmine scent. The small stable was suddenly filled up with the scent of jasmines. How could there be any jasmine scent, if there is no jasmine plants nearby? 

"See," Gojyo said from behind. "I told you that you had a new maid."

Sanzo ignore him. He kept his eyes glued to the entrance. There was something about her, but he could not remember. She looked like someone. After a while, he turned and faced the duke. "One more. Why are you here?" He asked solemnly.

Without any hesitation, Gojyo pulled out a letter from his drenched coat. "Hakkai gave me an invitation card. The place he had invited me to, is here. Why? Did he give you anything like this?"

The young lord nodded slowly. 

"What did he write?"

"I do not know. I have not opened it yet. I guess, it is just the same," Sanzo answered and looked around. "There is something suspicious going on and we are part of the scheme, like it or not." 

"Who do you suspect?"

"…Hakkai."

"Excuse me?" Gojyo said shaking his head. "Please, do not jump into conclusion."

Sanzo pulled Islimach reins and directed it to the exit. "Let us go for a ride."

"Darling, are you sure you are alright?" The baroness called out from behind. The truth was, she did not trust Goku to ride the horse alone, but he had persuaded her all morning. Finally, she allowed him to borrow one of her black stallions. As they rode Fflewdur and Terra through the rough forest lanes, her brother, Kougaiji led them. He however, had chosen to use Hiryu, one of his highly trained white dragons. He did not regret bringing his precious along, as it was the only time he could use it, without being bothered by other country people, who usually, fled at Hiryu's sight.

"I am fine, dear," Goku answered. 

By the way his voice left his throat, Lirin knew that he was still unprepared for horseback riding on rugged road. She whispered something into Fflewdur's ear and the stallion began moving closer towards Terra. As soon as they were close to each other, Lirin jumped from her steed and onto Terra.

"Did not trust me?" Goku asked, in a rather hurt tone.

Lirin chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, I was lonely."

As they raided through the thick forest, Kougaiji began to feel that there was something wrong with their trip. He held Hiryu's reigns firmly and his other hand was already equipped with a short dagger. Kougaiji smiled to himself every time he studied the dagger and the memories it held. His dear sister gave the precious dagger to him on his fourteenth birthday on the seventh month in the year of the demons. He could remember that certain day vividly in his mind.

It was a very wet and damp morning. It was raining heavily, but that did not stop him from leaving the comfort of his home and went to his dragon lair. The dragon lair was a very special place for him, and still is. That was where Souryu laid her first egg. That day, on his birthday, the egg hatched. Hiryu was a special dragon. Instead of streaks of blue and red, like his clans, he was as white as snow. He took the dragon back home, for fear the other lizards might harm it. He planned to take it back silently and without anyone knowing.

Unfortunately, the simple plan did not work. On his way back, he stumbled across his Uncle Nii. He had such huge mouth that every time he saw that man, he felt like doing him a favor and help stitch up his lips together. As soon as his uncle laid eyes on him and his dragon, his uncle screamed in terror. His round red eyes looked as if it would pop out at any moment. He ordered the old man to keep quite, but he did not heed. Uncle Nii, instead of shutting up, called out his stepmother's guards and ordered them to destroy his creature. 

Being only a rookie sorcerer at that time, he did not have enough strength to summon neither Suzaku nor Raikuryu. He could not fight all of them and almost gave up. Thankfully, his hyperactive half-sister was there in time and beat the crap out of them. Lirin smiled after her extreme acts, instead of being sorry for destroying the whole mansion's imperial guards. She handed to him a short blade. A dagger. "Before you graduate from the school of sorcery, you should have one of these for defense," She said in short.

Kougaiji shook his head. Thanks, sis!

Suddenly Hiryu snorted. It had spotted a movement in one of the thick bushed in the jungle not far from its master's sister. The dragon snorted and growled louder.

Kougaiji, who was already an expert in reading dragon's thought, knew that something was wrong. He ordered the dragon to land in front of Lirin and Goku. 

"What is it, brother?" Lirin asked at her brother's sudden act. 

He however did not answer but motioned them to be silent. Kougaiji left Hiryu with them and crept waded slowly towards the bushes. He saw something from air and Hiryu's sense of danger could not be wrong. "Come out, or I will get you myself!" He ordered loudly. 

Suddenly, a large black corona dragon caught Kougaiji by surprised and pinned him down to the ground. Kougaiji shrieked in horror as it began drooling all over him.

"Your brother is going to be his dinner if we do not do anything," Goku said, trying to get down from the horse.

"No!" Lirin shouted. This dragon, she wondered. This is the corona dragon. It was supposed to be extinct centuries ago. What is it doing here? The red haired girl raised her palms and released a small fireball. Unfortunately, it had missed. As if that was not bad enough, the dragon became furious and hurled a large blazing fireball at them, forcing them to run for safety. 

Goku ducked behind a log. "You are a dragon expert, are you not? Why do you not stop that thing?"

Silence.

"Brother…?" Lirin whispered. She stared at her brother, who was trapped between the dragon's large nails. Kougaiji was not moving. His was staring up at the dragon's liquid black eyes. As if in trance. What are you doing, brother, Lirin wondered impatiently. Do something of he will eat you up!

Then, out of nowhere, a large figure of a man appeared from among the bushes and stood between them. Lirin could not see his face properly, as it was half covered by his blond hair. He looks familiar, Lirin thought.

The man grinned and pulled out a revolver and a long blade from behind his black coat.

Lirin gasped. Could that be Sanzo?

With demonic possessed eyes, he ran towards the dragon and began slashing and shooting aimlessly. Goku covered Lirin as bits of soils and rock flew around by the strong hurricane blast.

After a while, everything settled down. Goku rubbed his eyes and searched the area for the mysterious man or the dragon. Unfortunately, neither one of them were found. 

Lirin pushed Goku gently off her and got up. Her back hurt, but she ignored. She quickly ran to where her brother lay. "Are you alright, brother?" she asked, concerned. 

Apparently, he did not answer, but laid still.

Lirin stood speechless beside him. This was not like him at all. She watched as streams of warm tears flowed from her brother's eyes. Still, he said nothing. Was that sadness, or anger tears? She wondered, but did not take the risk. She backed off a little. She knew what would happen if she got stuck in the middle of his anger, which he seldom have.

"What are you doing here?"

A voice from behind startled her. She turned around and saw two familiar men. They were Sanzo and Gojyo. She pushed back her messy hair and stared at them again.

Gojyo looked at her in unison. "Why are you looking at us like we are ghosts?"

Lirin shook her head.

Sanzo snickered and looked around him. Then, he noticed Kougaiji lying on the ground. "What is wrong with your brother?" He asked, making his way towards him. Before Lirin could stop him, he felt himself being pushed aside with a strong force. When he realized, he was already pinned to the tree bark by a pair of strong hands. Sanzo gasped for air. "Kougaiji…"

Kougaiji stared at him expressionless. He tightened his grips.

Lirin rushed forward. What is wrong with him?

"What are you doing!" Gojyo shouted.

"Shut up!" The redhead shrieked.

"K…Kou… I can not breathe!" Sanzo whispered.

Kougaiji shook his head in disgust. "No, I do not care. You must die, horribly, like you had kill that dragon!"

Sanzo twitched. "What dragon! I just came here moments ago and did not see any dragons except an injured you. What are you talking about?!"

"Brother, enough!" Lirin exclaimed, trying to pull her brother's hand aside. "He is telling the truth. We did not see him clearly, how could you accuse him?"

"No!" Kougaiji cried. "Those eyes. I saw his eyes and the dragon's. His was demonic, and the dragon was afraid of him. You killed it!"

"You are not talking any sense, brother!" 

__

End of chapter… 


	5. Chocolate

__

Note: Hai! Sorry that this one came out late. I was busy, so it took me quite some time to complete the following chapter. Anyway, I know that some of you are already wondering what in the world is going on. Throughout the last few chapters, that is if you noticed, I had actually left out some hints. Want one? Our Hakkai does not want to leave out his past. Want more? Once you do not want to leave out your past, what would happen to that particular soul? Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku, what are their connections with Hakkai? Lastly, what are Kougaiji's and Lirin's connections to Yaone? 

All of these lead to one particular person. Unfortunately, if that person had a few problems in hand, then, who would that person turns to?

Anyway, here are more hints. Hope you all enjoy! 

Chapter Five

"Let go off me!" Sanzo shrieked, pulling himself from the man's strong grasp.

Kougaiji, still red eyed, reluctantly released him. He continued staring at the young lord, with a pair of accusing eyes.

"I do not care of what you think about me, but the fact is still clear. I did not kill any of your beloved dragons, nor I was here moments ago," Sanzo answered harshly.

Lirin shook her head in disgust. Men, they never could solve anything by talking and always by force. She chuckled at her own thoughts. "Boys," She said, trying to break up the sudden silence. "Boys, I do think that we should get out of here before it gets dark. You know Terra hates the dark."

Gojyo sniffed and had offered to lead the way, claiming he had never been lost and could find the exit with his eyes shut. Unfortunately, after some thoughts, he reconsidered and gave up his position to Sanzo. 

The young lord spat and took a firmer grip on the bridle of Islimach and the companions moved silently through the forest.

Kougaiji followed them from behind and Goku noticed the cold rage in his eyes after the misunderstanding.

"I think, you two should consider an apology each," Goku suggested, trying to end the cold war. "I do think that this is rather childish."

"You are still a mere baron," Answered Kougaiji. "You do not know the pride a marquis have to defend, and anything you say will be pure nonsense to me. Therefore, do shut up!"

Goku did not reply back. Kougaiji's words stung him. He ordered Fflewdur to slow down as they moved side by side with Lirin and Terra. 

Lirin gave him a hopeful look. "Do relax, dear. Ignore him."

Goku looked down. "I am troubled," He said in a low voice. "I hope that this will not continue. I do not want our relationship to be hard because of this…"

"I am sure it would not be," Lirin cut. She smiled and turned to the path in front of them. If Kougaiji still had doubts of Sanzo, he showed no sign. In the saddle, he rode unbowed, as though he had found new strength. On his face, was a look Lirin had never imagined to appear. In it was pride, yet more than that, it held, as well, a loving and caring features. 

After a long pause, Gojyo moved closer to Goku. "Is there anything that bothers you?" He asked.

"I think you see many things," The baron answered quietly, " Many, yet, none of to my use."

The duke smiled. " Is that what troubles you? My knowledge? Very well, you had put me to a challenge. Now, what is that you desire to know?"

"Is there any time to discuss this?" Lirin interrupted from behind. Somehow, she knew what the young men were up to.

"My lady," Gojyo said, smiling. "Forgive me for dropping in."

"Very well, apology accepted," She said at once. Pride and elegance in one.

"But," Gojyo continued, "It wonders me. You are travelling towards Lord Adaon's mansion, are you not? Why is that you are using the forest trails? They do have gravel tracks, you know?"

Lirin nodded. "True, we are heading west, but, not to Adaon's place. In fact, even we do not know exactly where are we heading. All we got is this crumpled piece of brown paper," She said and gave it to the duke.

"A map?" Gojyo murmured. He studied the paper. "This makes no sense. What is there at the Shova Town? I heard that it had been a ruin ever since the town's oil mine closed down."

"Shova?" Sanzo repeated. He overheard the conversation and pulled over. "That town is just ahead of us. I thought that we were heading the wrong way, but, nevertheless, you do intend to get there."

"Thank you," Lirin said. "Now, if you please, do continue on."

From the moment they started moving again, Sanzo led the companions swiftly, following without hesitation a path, which now seemed clear. He felt the powerful muscles of Islimach beneath him, and guided the steed with unaccustomed skill. Finally, they came to the end of the forest. Lirin cried at the sight that greeted them.

Kougaiji had dismounted earlier then the rest. He anxiously studied the dragon's wings. Sanzo swung down and went to his side. The dragon roared and rolled its eyes as he approached. 

"It had sprained its wings," Sanzo said. "Unless we can help it, I fear she will not be able to hold the pace."

"I need no outsider to tell me that," Kougaiji said. He stood straight and examined the dragon's wings with a gentleness touch, which surprised Sanzo.

Sanzo turned around and studied the surrounding. "Maybe we should just walk a little," He suggested. "I fear, our horses too, are exhausted."

Agreed.

Everyone was silent. They moved slowly across the dark and gloomy deserted street. Lirin had imagined it as a ghost town from one of Goku's bedtime story books and the weird building structures spooked her. She held her dear tightly. 

"Those are creepy looking stone structures," The duke said, breaking the silence as he pointed out towards a group of neatly arranged carved stones in front of them. 

They ignored him and continued the walk. Not far, a tall building seemed to rise from beyond the thick gray mists. They looked closely and found out that it stood on top of a hill. The building looked run down and falling apart, highly unstable.

"What is that you are looking for?" Sanzo asked as they continued on up the hill.

Goku was silence for a while before he answered. "I have no idea. Perhaps, we should just check out the building?"

"No objection to that," Lirin answered.

The group climbed up the long windy stairs leading to the entrance of the building. The building had a rather unique antique looking design. Large statues of gargoyles stood firmly at every corner of the structure. At the center was a tall bell tower. Lirin came up to an opening below the tower. She took hold of the thick rope and pulled it with her strength. It created a loud screeching booming sound.

"Look," Sanzo said, as they entered a large room.

They looked around them. The room, instead dark and gloomy like other suites, was heavily decorated with precious jewelry and gems. The whole room practically glittered and sparkled with the beauty of the ornaments worn by the whole men and women of the house. 

"Did we just bust into someone's grand celebration? Because, if we do, we better get out," Gojyo said.

Sanzo shook his head. "No, look over there."

They turned towards the direction the young lord pointed.

"The people. They are ignoring us. It is like…"

"They do not see us," Kougaiji cut, as he moved forward. 

Goku waved his hands rapidly, trying to attract attentions, but failed.

"Who are they…?" Gojyo stammered. 

Lirin ran to her brother's side, who stood opposite an elegant looking lady. She was enjoying herself, totally ignoring the two strangers. Then, another lady and a man joined her. They are very happy, Lirin thought. The girl studied the room. Suddenly, a figure at the corner of the room caught her attention. It was a girl. Unlike the others, she looked haggard and unattractive. Her eyes, instead of joy, showed fear and anger. "Brother…" Lirin whispered.

Kougaiji looked at his sister, then at the girl. Both of them watched silently at what was about to take place in front of them. The watched as a few more men entered the room. They had an air of arrogance and filled with mischief. The men walked up the stage and announced something in a language in which both of them could not understand. 

Suddenly, another group of men and women came up from behind the girl and dragged her away. Her screams and shouts for help trailed down the long corridor.

"Someone need to explain to me what in the world is going on!" Gojyo demanded.

Kougaiji raised his hand, ordered them to stay on guard.

"Look!" Lirin said, suddenly as she pointed to the center.

Goku gasped. One by one, the rest of the men and women began decomposing in front of them. Their bones rattled before collapsing into dust and blown away by the strong winds. Nothing from the creatures remains.

Sanzo shook his head. "From the way they behaved, I could come to a conclusion that they were demons in disguise."

"Are you suggesting that we are murderers?" Kougaiji spat angrily.

"I was talking about them," Sanzo said quickly. "They had pointed ears, if you noticed them."

Once again, they were startled by a piercing scream.

Without any hesitation, the companions ran as fast as they could to where the sound came from. Soon, they came across a large boarded door. For once, they worked together and managed to bring the door down. They had entered the cell room. A room where, fugitives, servants and unwanted people were kept locked away from others. It was the most feared place anyone could have dreamt of entering, unless for visiting. 

They continued on walking until apparently, they came to a dead end. Kougaiji sniffed. There was definitely something going on around that area. They turned around and froze. 

There, right beside them, in one of the prison cells, they watched as hungry beastly looking creatures, busy swarming over what looked like the girl they had saw, moments ago. Once in a while, they could hear screams and shouts, but it was quickly swallowed away by the loud grunts and roars by the creatures. They had witnessed something they could not imagine had happened. They had witnessed a rape.

Soon, like what happened outside, happened inside the cell, too. The beast slowly began decomposing and rot away, leaving a very foul stench. This time, only the girl was left alone.

Lirin looked at her from behind bars pitifully. She knew that the girl was sobbing and filled with humiliation and disgrace. As badly as she wanted to help, she could not. It would be an illusion like outside. They were only souls and spirits of the mansion. 

Lirin turned to her brother as he held her tightly in his arms. 

"There should be a motive to all this," Kougaiji said.

"Yes," Sanzo said. "This is not just a coincidence. Someone knew that we would come across each other when we were taking out ride. Someone knew that we would help bring you here, to your sort of destination, and someone deliberately wanted us to witness what we had witnessed. That someone had the ability to read our minds."

Goku jumped to his feet. "This was just a set up!"

"That explains the tombstones on our way here…" Gojyo whispered. "Those souls we saw, they were restless, were they not?"

"But… why?" Lirin asked, puzzled.

Sanzo turned around. His eyes never left the sobbing girl. After a while, he turned his attention towards his friends again. "Goku," He said. "Was there anything besides the map you owned?"

"Here," The baron said, as he handed the young lord an envelope.

Sanzo opened it slowly. Just as he had expected, it was an invitation from their friend, the count. Apparently, the location written on the card was different. Sanzo rubbed his chin. Firstly, Gojyo had in invitation to his home. Then, an invitation to the deserted Shova Town. He was getting dizzy. He still could not understand all that had taken place.

They turned around and watched as the girl, too, slowly began decomposing.

"We better get out. I do think that this is the only thing that 'it' wanted to show us," Sanzo said, making his way to the door. The rest moved without sound. 

Goku was the last to follow. There was a shadow that lurks at the corner of the cell that bothered him. As bad as he wanted to find out, staying close to the group was much more rewarding. He ignored it and ran to Kougaiji's side.

As soon as they left, the large mansion shook and collapsed into piles of rubbles and dust. To their astonishment, even the crowded ruins, began slowly fading away and left the lane bare and empty. Only one thing was left behind, though. It was a large gray tombstone, and they assumed, it was the girl's one.

Gojyo untied his horse from the tree bark. "We really should be getting out of here fast," He said, looking at the almost dark sky. "This place is already scary enough during the day. I could not imagine the view during the night."

Unaware, the companions did not realize that they were being stalked from behind, until the pack of horse shrieked in terror. Islimach reared as arrows rattled among the branches. 

Kougaiji, dagger in hand, spun to his sister's side. 

Sanzo's voice rang above the noise. "These are cursed creatures of Shova! Fight free of them!"

At first, it seemed to Goku the shadows had sprung to life. Formless, they drove against him, threaten to tear him from his saddle. He swung his javelin blindly. Fflewdur pitched furiously, trying to break away from the press of creatures. Goku saw the attackers numbered about a dozen as they dashed through the thick forest out of the town. The town entrance seemed to close with thick bushes and thorns as they moved out. He fought against the fear that chilled his heart and drained his strength.

"Where did they come from!" Gojyo shrieked, forcing his horse through. "I though they only appeared in story books and legends!" Behind him, he heard Lirin cried out. He took a quick glance behind him. Unfortunately, it was too dark to notice the situation.

"Brother!" Lirin cried out again.

Goku panicked as he watched Kougaiji being seized by the belt and dragged down from Terra. A warrior tumbled with him to the ground. Closely grappled, Kougaiji could not bring his dagger into play. The warrior raised himself abruptly and thrust a knee against his chest. The creature's eyes glinted. He bared his teeth in horrible grin as he raised his sword. 

"No!" Kougaiji muttered. He remembered those eyes. It was the mysterious man that had almost taken his life earlier. Now, he was back to get them and this time, he had brought his soldiers. 

The man's voice froze in the midst of a shout when he suddenly moved aside.

Sanzo, seeing Kougaiji's plight, had brought down his sword in one powerful blow. It did not injure the foe but managed to spare some time to help his ally.

In the grove, there was a sudden moment of silence. Then, a long sigh rippled among the attackers as though each one of them had drawn breath.

From astride Terra, Lirin was busy muttering an incantation. Sanzo hurried to her side. "Do not slay them. They will multiply to every attack," He warned. "Defend but do not slay."

"You knew about them?!" Goku cried.

Sanzo took a moment to plunge forward. "Follow me!" He shouted. He turned his mount and shot past the struggling warriors. He swung to face the clearing. In another instant, the enemies burst from cover. They had no sooner taken a stride forward that Sanzo, with a great cry, he urged his horse across the ground.

Gojyo loosed his spear, and heard the shafts of Goku whistle past him. He turned around. Where were the siblings? The duke forced his horse around. "Kougaiji and Lirin are out of sight!"

"What?!" Goku screeched, slowing down.

Sanzo, noticing the commotion and motioned Islimach to Goku's side. "What are you doing? Do not slow down or they will get you!" He scowled.

"I must!" The baron cried. "I have to find Lirin!"

"Move!" Sanzo instructed. "Go and save yourself. I will find them for you!" The young lord said, turning back. His sword flashed and rang against the weapons of his assailants.

Sanzo made haste. He spotted the stallion not far. Terra had gotten tangled among the vine roots.

One of the creatures shifted his attack to Kougaiji and his sister, who struck out at him with all his strength. The creature lost his footing and dropped to earth. Kougaiji stepped forward to his sister. He had forgotten the vicious swords of the creatures until he saw the blonde raise himself and pushed him aside.

Kougaiji froze with horror. In front of him he saw Islimach was suddenly between him and the creature. Sanzo rose in the saddle and swept down with his sword. As the creature toppled, the dagger flew glittering through the air.

Sanzo gasped and dropped his weapon. He slumped over Islimach's mane, clutching the daggerin his chest, barely missing his heart.

With a cry of anguish, Kougaiji caught him, as he was about to fall.

David knelt down and put his hands together. He began to pray. 

Elena waited patiently from behind the cathedral's altar. Outside the stone walls, it was blazing hot but inside, miraculously, she felt cold and relaxed. She sighed. Apparently, during the pass few days, she had noticed a sudden change of behavior in her cousin. Usually, he was cheerful and happy.

She made herself comfortable on one of the long pews.

"No matter what, I still do not understand anything…"

Elena smiled. "Are you talking to me or someone else?"

He shook his head.

Suddenly, the large cathedral door swung open. Cold winds swept in as a familiar figure entered. Though silent, still, she had managed to catch their attentions.

"Is it time?" David asked softly.

The girl nodded her head. "Ellidyr had already done exactly what I had told him to do. Soon, it will be your turn. But first, the second task will be Elena's. David, you must understand that you task will be more than your cousins, right?"

Elena jumped up and down happily hearing her name. "Obliged to help!"

Silence again.

"Did anyone tell you that you are beautiful?" The girl asked, moving closer to David. She knelt down beside him. With her fingers, she brushed off a few strands of hair from his bruised face and placed her hands and firmly on his shoulders. She smiled as she studied the childish eighteen years old face.

David made no sign to move away from her as she pressed her blood red lips onto his.

"Do not worry," She whispered softly into his ears. "This is only temporary. Once I am done, I will return your sister and her body to you…" 

__

End of chapter…


	6. Milkshake

__

Note: Yippie and yahoo, chapter six already! I am so glad. Don't we all. Actually, I did not really thought that my last chapter, chocolate could bring such reactions from all of you. Anyway thanks to all of you. By the way, before you continue on reading, let me first um… remind my beautiful reviewers out there that the idea for the second part of this chapter was my friend's. I followed her ideas, yes, but don't worry because it's not overdone, unless someone wishes or requests me to. 

Alright, chapter six, do enjoy and tell me what do you think.

Chapter Six

The countess draped a long shawl over her head as she made her way out of the mansion. The large grandfather clock in the sitting room had boomed more than ten times and she hoped that it was already twelve midnight. Long howls from hungry wolves were heard from beyond the thick gray mossy walls. The strong chilled winds that blew straight from the Madain Forest, surrounding the building sent stabs of fear into her veins. She felt the hairs at the back of her neck raising. 

She took one step at a time, carefully moving without a sound to the small chapel in front of the mansion. Though only a few hundred meters away, but tonight, somehow she felt that the distance had grown longer. Far longer beyond expectancy. This is really absurd, why meet people in the middle of the night? Is it not better that we could all meet in the comfortable leaving room by the fire? She wondered. However, still, her legs did not stop but finally reached the chapel.

With her hands, she gently pushed the small door open. Silently, as she feared someone might find out that she was not at home. The wolves would get me if I make noise, she reminded herself and giggled silently at her own lame thoughts. 

As soon as she entered, as if like an unheard spell, she felt no more fear, but instead, a sudden calmness rose from inside her. She walked to the center of the room and stared up. Her attentions were drawn to the large crosses, hung on every corners of the walls in the chapel. She saw these crosses once, when she had followed Hakkai to the town's cathedral. She remembered his serenity and how tranquilized he looked when he was praying, and the way his mouth moved, without a sound as he recites his prayers.

"You came…"

Yaone spun around. Candle lights around her made her feel dizzy for a while. She blinked a few times, before actually coming to realize that she had stand face to face with someone. "Truthfully, yes, I came," She answered. Yaone was stunned for a while. There was something about the girl's voice. It was rather soundless, yet wildly melodic, with a disappointment tone.

"I see."

Yaone flashed a forceful smile. "Excuse me, what is it that is so confidential, until we have to meet outside the main building?"

The girl shook her head. "Is this place not good enough? Does this place hurt you?" She said. Her voice was shaking, monotonous and unclear.

"No," Yaone said instantly. "No, that was not what I meant. It is just that…"

"I have awaken and disturb you from your beauty sleep? If so, then, I am sorry."

Yaone moved closer to her. "No, you get it all wrong. It is just that, I could not imagine how brave you are to set up a meeting outside, when, we all know that there are hundred of starving wolves are waiting outside. Plus, at this time."

"Oh… Such bravery are not from outside, but from inside, when we have desires and hopes," The girl said, unveiling her face from under the white veil. The veil was without design. The truth was, she, the girl standing in front of her, was dress in a long shapeless gown, pure white with a silk-lined cape, reminded others a lot about kind of self possessed species of witch. 

Yaone almost fall in surprise at which she saw the girl she had just met the day before.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The countess shook her head.

"Then?"

"Sarah? Is that really you, or I am dreaming?" Yaone asked. "You talk…"

The girl smiled bitterly. "What you see, is what you want to see. Yes, this is the body of Sarah, but, the soul… the soul is another."

"Excuse me?"

The girl drifted closer to the countess and sat by her side on the pew. Yaone noticed how freezing cold the girl's hand was when she touched hers. 

Silence.

Pain.

Suffering.

Anger.

Yaone felt all those feeling so sudden, as if the girl had projected all her thoughts and words into her. She knew she was actually filled with fear. The situation that she was in now was somewhat possessed that exquisite air of utterly rational and irrational that is a characteristic of dreams. "What do you want from me?" Yoane asked, without a doubt.

The girl turned her head to her. "…How long have you known the count?"

"Hakkai?" The countess repeated, surprised at the unexpected question. "How long have I met him?"

The girl nodded. "Tell me."

"It was not quite a long time ago, really," She started. " I am a florist and a pharmacist, you see, and the landlord's son, Kougaiji, if you know him, had helpfully set my shop at the center of the town. My shop was situated opposite the cathedral. Everyday, at exactly six in the morning, when usually all men were still sleeping and the women went about with their daily chores, I would usually look out of the windows of my store and see a neatly dressed man walking down the street, greeting everyone politely on his way. He always and never missed buying flowers from me, especially jasmines, and want straight to the cathedral."

"Did you know, who were the flowers for?" The girl asked, rather interested.

The countess smiled. " Feeling a little suspicious, I decided to follow him. He did not care though, and politely invited me. I was shock to know that, all these while, he had been visiting the graves beyond the cathedral's gates. I asked him, to whom the grave belongs. He looked at me with a pair of darkened grieved eyes and whispered that it was his wife's. He told me that she died of a very unforgettable tragedy. I knew, from the way he sounded, he had loved his wife so dearly." 

"How did you came to be with him?" She asked impatiently, sounding like a reporter.

"Hakkai was a very sad person. He needed help and someone to hold him if he falls. Did you know, he once tried to hang himself to death?"

"I know," The girl answered with a laugh. "He can be so out of hand, once in a while."

Yaone stared at the girl in surprised. "How did you know? Did he tell you?"

"Nope," She answered and looked into Yaone's dark purple eyes. "I am his wife."

Yaone fell back. "You are joking, right?"

"Joking? No dear, I am serious and very am tired."

"You? But you are just a sixteen years old girl. Surely Hakkai had not lose his mind and married a young maiden," Yaone said, still in shock.

"Hah!" The girl spat. "Did I not tell you that this body, I borrowed it. Sarah is somewhere, transparent, actually."

"Who are you…?"

"The name is Kana," She answered.

Yaone clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my heavens! I am so sorry if I stole Hakkai from you. So, so sorry!"

"Sorry, you shall not be," Kana smiled solemnly. "This has got nothing to do between you and him. It is between him and me."

"What has he done?"

"He? He has done so many things that are not to my liking and one of them is waking me up from my sleep. Did you know that I have not slept for the past two years? I am very tired!" Kana said in an impatient tone. 

Yaone studied her closely. Sure enough, everything was the same except those pairs of brownish green eyes. They are just like Hakkai's. "I do find it hard to know that you can not sleep. Why, you only have to rest your head to the ground and instantly, you fall asleep. That is merely the easiest thing in life."

"Easy?" Kana repeated. " I can not rest in peace hearing him calling my name every now and then. It annoys me. Even if he does not call me aloud, but even through this heart, I can hear."

"Oh," Yaone muttered, giving a sympathetic look. "What can I do to help, then?"

Unfortunately, just as she was about to speak both of them heard footsteps coming from the entrance. Yaone quickly scrambled to her feet. She watched as the girl ran past her and suddenly disappeared into the thin air. "You will soon know," Was the last thing she said before completely disappearing into nothingness.

"Who are you talking to?"

The countess looked up. "Hakkai…"

"My dear, you are shivering," Hakkai said, looking at her lovingly. "It is nearly dawn. What are you doing here?"

Yaone shook her head and held the count's hand tightly. She did not want to tell the count what had happened. She could not bring herself to talk to him about the conversation. Personally, she thinks that maybe Kana should tell him herself. She should not meddle in other people's affair.

They left the chapel together. Yaone took a final glimpse at the small building before entering the main structure. Her mind was clouded with questions and doubts. What if Kana does not approve their relationship? Will she be rejected? Has she done anything wrong to displease someone?

"Yaone?"

The countess blinked.

"Dear, is anything wrong?" Hakkai asked.

Instead of answering, Yaone flashed him a fake smile and pulled him up the stairs.

Kana watched them silently from the rooftop. Her face showed no emotion, truly a feature of a dead woman. Her glare was as though she had kept a sense of disgust towards the building and its hosts. Thankful enough, she still had that little sanity left inside her. Otherwise, she could not really imagine what could she actually do to that couple. Was that the power of jealousy or merely the main reason for a ghost to strand itself from overreacting. "David, are you watching me?"

The boy moved away from the shadows. 

"This would take longer than I had expected," She said, speaking with a softer tone as she held on the long cloak that the boy had rested gently on her shoulders.

David sat down beside the girl, now a total foreigner to his knowledge. "There are some things in life that is not worth disturbed. This is one of it…"

"I know. However, this particular… problem, needs to be handled by me and with your help, we will settle this together," The girl said instantly. 

"He loves you."

Silence.

"He still does and because of this, his friends will suffer?"

Silence.

"Is there no other way?"

"I guess not, for as long as he still loves me, I shall never rest in peace and so never shall he ever find another substitute to replace me. Unfortunately, I too, have my limits. When my sanity breaks, so shall he and his comrades suffer."

Lirin's horse reared as the minions turned their attack against him. The death of one of theirs had roused the enemy to even greater violence.

"Hiryu, distract them!" Cried Kougaiji. 

The dragon growled and with a powerful force, flew up into the dark gray sky and streaked across the forest. With a shout of rage, the remaining creatures pursued it.

The sorcerer seized Islimach's bridle and, while the young lord clung to the horse's mane, raced towards who knows where. Lirin sat behind Sanzo and held him tight, for fear he might fall. They ran blindly, stumbling through brambles and harsh nets of dead vines. Dawn had almost come, but the morning breeze was cold and biting. As if it was not bad enough, it started down pouring. 

Finally, the forest opened a little and they found themselves in a protected hollow in the glades.

From the back of Islimach, Sanzo motioned them to stop. "Put me down," He murmured. "Leave me. I will only slow you down. I sense that they have found out your trick…"

Lirin shook her head disagreeably.

"Go down that path and do not turn into anyway, and you will get out of here…"

"Hiryu had succeeded in attracting them," Kougaiji answered quickly. "We will be fine." Carefully, they lifted Sanzo from his steed and carried him to a small shelter. While Lirin searched around for some herbs, Kougaiji made a sort of comfortable resting-place and rested Sanzo's head on it. Dark red liquid pooled around them as Kougaiji tore the man's clothes apart. The wound was deep and if it was not for his thick outfit, the long dagger might penetrate through his heart, which would mean…

Sanzo raised himself. 

Though smiling, Kougaiji knew that he was hiding the most tormenting pain that any normal being could stand. "Please, do not move, or you will rip apart this wound," He pleaded, as he tried to reduce the blood lost by pressing his hand firmly on the blonde's chest.

"Pain…" Sanzo murmured.

Kougaiji turned and stared at him.

The young lord smiled bitterly, trying to ignore the crucial moment. "This is how pain feels like."

"Do stop talking…"

He laughed, licking his lips. "So this is also how blood taste like. You know," He frowned and continued, "The last time my father and I went hunting, we were sort of ambushed by a pack of wolves. Devil knows what in the hell were the creatures doing there. They ran after us, and we fought hard. My father… All I could do was stare. I watched him being torn apart. I missed him dearly, my father."

He paused.

"Maybe I would be joining him sooner…"

"No!" Kougaiji cried, cradling him tightly in his arms. "I have lost my mother because of me, lost my father because of me, lost my brothers and clans because of me! I do not want to lose a friend because of me!"

Silence.

"You have saved my life…" He whispered shakily. "You… will not lost your own life for me…"

"Kou…" Sanzo shook his head and rested it on the redhead's chest. His head felt dizzy. He knew that he would be unconscious, sooner or later. Would that be bad? He raised his head a little and stared at the wet sky. This rain will wash me away, he thought. What would happen to them if they all wait here? Will all of them be rip apart like his father? 

As bad as he wanted them to leave, the thought of staying in the jungle alone, only waiting for 'them' to come and feast on him, scared him. Somehow, he felt rather comfortable in the boy's arms. Was this what he wanted and had wished for all these years without knowing? The thought of having someone to care for him? Or maybe, someone did care but he was busy attending his own luxurious business.

Kougaiji, aware of the situation began to panic. He realized that the young lord's pulse had weakened and his heartbeat was slowing down. The colors had begun draining from his face to deathly pale. "Stay with me, please, stay with me…damn it!" The redhead shrieked. 

They, both of them, had been fighting ever since they had known each other. They fought over everything. They fought over food, candies, pies and even the single tiniest useless thing. Usually, either their parents or friends would come up and break the fight. To hell with toleration. Everything must have a fight as an ending if it involved them. They hate each other's guts. Both of them even swore that one day, they would kill each other. 

Everyone knows that both of them equaled to catastrophe.

Lirin watched her brother and the young lord from behind a tree. How time flies, she thought. Hours ago, both of them had wanted to kill each other so badly and the next, they are clinging onto each other. She threw her head back and laughed silently. Men, they are so hard to understand. Her intention to deliver the herbs reduced to none. She wanted to give them some time, alone. Though she wanted to leave them alone, still, she continued to watch their backs.

"It is so cold… out here, and dark…"

The marquis quickly took off his cloak and covered the young lord. "Stop talking or I will ignore you."

Lirin slapped her forehead. Brother, you should not be so harsh! She screamed silently.

"Ignore me? I was waiting for that moment."

The girl banged her head on the tree bark again and again. Great, now you? What are you both doing? Starting a war again?

"What is going on?"

Lirin gasped and pushed the boy that came out of nowhere behind her. "Goku!" She whispered angrily. "What are you doing here? I thought you had already reached the mansion…"

"We tried to," Goku cut. "But we have lost our way…"

"Again," Gojyo answered from behind. His arms were bruised from the entire sharp thorns and brambles that they had passed through. "We could not move anymore. Our horses are exhausted. It seemed that as if we had turned around the same place for the past hours and came back to where we had started."

Lirin gave them a pitiful look. "Poor thing," She murmured, wiping their faces with her clean bandages.

"What are they doing?" Goku asked from underneath the bandages. The two men were too suspicious to be ignored by an eighteen years old boy like him.

"Do not tell me," Gojyo interrupted. "Are they both having some kind of relationship?"

Lirin's eyes twitched hearing those words. "Do you know that we are eavesdropping? You do not have to say it aloud."

Gojyo gasped and cupped his mouth. He needed to get away. Away from them all. He quickly pulled his pouch and scrambled to his feet. "Excuse me, but I have to find us… a way out of here…"

"No, wait!" Lirin demanded. "You can not leave us here. We need you. Sanzo is hurt badly. We need someone to watch out for us."

"Yeah, right," He smirked. "Watch them as they have their time of their life!"

"Shhh!"

"How dare you 'shhh' me!"

"Please stop!" The girl begged. "You do not understand. Try to reconsider your action," She pleaded. 

"Yes, do try to reconsider yourself."

"Elena?" Gojyo said, surprised at the sudden visit of the girl. "When did you arrive?"

The heavily covered in black girl smiled.

"You are not answering me," Gojyo said. "When did you arrive? Who is with you? Did you not know that this forest is dangerous? Are you not aware of the danger we are all in?"

"Oh, do not worry, mister," She answered with a childish voice. "There is no one to worry about except me and my brother."

Except her and her brother? Where is her brother? What does she mean by that? Lirin studied her. 

Goku realized that the forest seemed to be a little quiet again, even though the rain had stopped. There was not even a single sound of birds chirping. The sky was still dark and without the sunlight, the forest looked so mysteriously inhabitant. Apparently, a sudden move from among the bushes woke the boy up from his observation. 

"And since we would not let you go for some time, maybe I could help heal your brother, a little before we dual," Elena continued, fiddling with her hair as she talked.

"What do you mean by not letting us go? You have no right to keep us here," Gojyo spat rudely.

"Oh yes, we can and we will, even if it mean fighting you to death," Said another black figure, appearing from behind the girl. 

Goku gasped. "Lirin, look, it is the black knight that attacked us."

"Hah, you think that you could stop us? Who do you think you are?" Gojyo shouted angrily, losing his patience. He pulled his scythe and began thrusting it wildly towards both of them. "Say your prayers!"

The boy laughed and jumped aside with an amazing speed, totally avoiding every attack. "No, I should say good luck to you, for you really do not know who are you dealing with."

"Really? We will see about that!" The duke said, as he plunged his blade into the boy's slim body.

The boy moved back with a smile.

With an utter horror, Gojyo watched as the boy pulled the blade slowly from his chest. There was a hole where the wound was supposed to be but there was not even a single drip of blood that came out from his body. He watched as the wound closed up without a delay. 

"Nice hit, but next time, try my head," The boy said, throwing back the weapon to the duke. 

_End of chapter…_


	7. Strawberry

__

Note: Sorry that this one came out late. My computer was in the workshop again. Anyway, this is the chapter seven, which I had gladly written with my free time. I was kind of busy lately, you know, homework and stuff. So forgive me if this one is short and rather less informative that other chapters. Pity…

And now, I humbly present this chapter seven to everyone. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

__

To love is to risk not being loved in return

To live is to risk dying

To hope is to risk failure

But, risk must be taken

Because, the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing

Kana stepped down from a large portal. She knew that she had failed to accomplish her plan. The truth was, she did not even do much when she was down on earth. Kindness and love. Those traits were still carved into her heart. She could not bear to bring suffering to others, just to get her loved one to forget her. There were many other ways, actually, but neither one were without danger. Path after path had she taken, and finally, she reached the gates of hell.

A large wild beast, with four heads and a large horn grew out of each heads, stood guarding at the gates. It sneered and bashed its tail furiously before standing high on its hind legs. 

"Erasmus… I have failed," Kana whispered.

The beast was still silent.

"I could not bear to take those people's lives. It is not my duty to pull out their spirits from their body, for my own cause."

"Kana, you have rejected the judgement day set only for you the day you died. Instead, you have chosen to be under me, a devil, and the keeper of the gate of hell, for I have the key to unlock the door to the other side of this place. Your heart still desire to stay with him, thus you could not own eternal peace because without that judgement day, you are not truly free yet and anything that happened down on earth, you still can feel." The beast growled.

"I know…"

"You have borrowed my son and daughter. They, too, have limits and will begin feasting on those victims' injuries once they are drained out of energy. Soon, they, the victims, will die."

Kana was speechless. The beast was right. True, she had ignored the judgement day, but there was a reason. The reason was more that he had stated. Not only she wanted to be with Hakkai forever, but protect him as well. However, how can he find his happiness if he could not let go of the past. It was her fault to begin with. Had she just accept death and let her soul be brought to peace, Hakkai would not feel her presence and remember her. "I want him to forget me," The woman said with tears. "I pity the lady."

"True," Said Erasmus. "Dear Kana, because you have chosen me, the devil, to help you, consider what am I about to say a privilege."

Kana wiped her tears. "What is it?"

The beast circled the woman. "I will allow you to descend back to earth. Do anything that is in your powers to make him forget. Return anytime you like."

'Really?"

"But," Erasmus continued. " There is a price to pay. Do you remember the rules of the dead? In order to keep your spirit…intact, your soul has to eat. In this case, the host and hostess of the person concerned, will be drained out of their energy, one by one, until you return."

"What?!" Kana shrieked. "Why them? Can I not be down there without sacrificing others?"

"I am afraid not," Erasmus said holding up a few pieces of scrolls. "I have asked Vermont to ready the lists earlier. The first person at the top of the is that servant, whose brother of that body you borrowed."

"…David."

"Time is ticking, dear. You better get down there or he will be gone before you could even begin your plans."

Kana stared at the beast furiously as it smiled back at her. Angrily and frustrated, she ran towards the portal. Once again, she felt herself being pulled and warped into the abyss as the strong waves of the descending souls, bringing her towards the other end. Soon, the shadows of the tall gothic structure of the mansion appeared. Should she go to the mansion or stop the fight between the devil's children and Hakkai's friends? Kana immediately shifted herself to the forest. Stop the fight first.

Vermont appeared from behind the gates. Unlike the beast, he looked more humanlike. Yes, indeed anyone would mistake him for a human but the fact is that he is still a demon in disguise. Vermont is a vampire, working under Erasmus commands, just to acquire enough soul for himself. Fore centuries, had he been longing to be free. Free from hell as he had already knew the wrath it held for those that entered it. He, too, like Kana, had chosen the devil instead of justice, as he was afraid to leave the living world, at the other side of the portal. He had his reasons. Just as Kana had received Erasmus' idea, he too had received the same plan. 

However, because of a mistake, now, he is stuck in hell forever under Erasmus until he had managed to collect enough souls to satisfy Erasmus' hunger. However, Kana's problem, had brought him even closer to his goals. Together with Erasmus trust, he will finally be sent down to earth to stalk the woman and feast on the host and hostess. Kana had chosen the devil, so the price will be her friends' soul.

"Wait, Vermont," Erasmus called out to the darkly dressed creature. "Do you intend to go down without my permission?"

Vermont turned back. "No, sire."

The beast snickered. "Dear, I have no wish to release you neither sooner nor later."

"…but."

"Shh," Erasmus whispered, patting the grounds by his side gently with his paws. Its saliva drooled out as it speaks. "Do sit beside me, my slave."

Vermont hesitated. 

"Do you deny me?" The creature boomed. "Such pitiful creature as you should understand this already. I gave you your chance and you blew it up. Now you belong to me and I shall do whatever I desire with you. Now, let us sit down and enjoy the show."

Vermont pulled away from Erasmus grasped. He hated the beast. Erasmus knew that he needs only one more soul, if he wants to be free. That is why for centuries he was locked up in hell and was never allowed eating. However, this was his only chance. He did not care anymore. If he failed, his soul will turn to dust, but if he succeed, he will be free to roam wherever he desires to be. He had to escape from the torture chamber.

Hakkai spun around and around. He was lost. Nothing that he saw looked familiar. And then, he heard a hideous scream. The scream rose shrilly. He struggled up, but there was something pulling him down, back into the abyss. He was suffocating. Air. He could almost feel his lungs bursting as he panicked. Suddenly, he saw a pair of hands, reaching for him from nowhere. Without hesitating, he forced his hands up and grasped the hands tightly.

Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed, wide-awake. He shuddered, gasping for breath. Grabbing the covers, he glanced around. A familiar image formed inside his eyes. "Yaone…"

The girl looked at his meaningfully, but as he raised his hands to hers, she backed away as if he had some dreaded disease. 

"Wh…what happened?"

Yaone continued staring at him from the corner.

Hakkai got up from bed. He could not figure out what had happened.

"Please, do not touch me!" Yaone sobbed. This time, she was right against the door. She could not take it anymore. "Who is Kana?"

"What?" Hakkai was shocked to hear the name. "How…"

"You kept calling her name!" The countess cut. "Who is she?"

Hakkai tried to calm the woman in front of him, but she would not heed his words. "Yaone, please…"

"No, I said do not touch me!" 

"Please…"

Yaone flashed him an angry glare. "Kana is you late wife, right?"

Hakkai nodded.

Yaone spun around, facing the large window. She could see the trees shivered in the icy breeze. Through the bare branches of the tree, she could see the lights from the streets not far. "Hakkai," The countess spoke, this time with her usual sweet tone. "Please, do try to forget her, for our sake…"

"Forget her?" Hakkai repeated. "How could you ask me to forget her? She was my wife and still is!" 

Hakkai froze, realizing what he had just said. "I am… I am sorry."

Warm tears began flowing down the countess soft cheeks. His words had stung her deeply. Never in her life had she been insulted so badly. "Sir Hakkai, this can not go on. For as long as you can not forget her, I can not marry you." She knew that she had to say something, but could imagine that those words actually had came out from her mouth. Desperate and confused, she excused herself and ran out of the mansion, leaving the count in the middle of his own thoughts.

After a while, the count finally returns back to his senses. He dashed out of the room and went to the stable. Unfortunately, there was no horse there. Yaone had run off. Sadly, he made his way back pass the dining hall. Just as he moved away from the hallway, David suddenly appeared from behind him and both of them crashed into each other.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai said, offering help. 

Just then, Lady Maori walked passed them. She had her arrogant look as usual. Giving a disgust look, she seated herself at the dining table. "David," She called out impatiently. "Do get the breakfast ready this instant. We do not have all day!"

The boy quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came out with the dishes. However, he tripped and fell, sending the things of the morning dishes flying into the air and crashed on the long dining table. He immediately got up and picked the pieces with his bare hands. All the watchful eyes of the house stared at him. David knew that Lady Maori was furious. Who would not? He had, if anyone noticed, broke almost half of the plates in the mansion ever since he was sent off to the kitchen. He wondered, if one day, the lady would even managed to finally eliminate him. 

He could hear one of the grand duke's wives taunting him as he, once again made a trip to the kitchen to retrieve more food for the hungry hosts. Apparently, he tripped again and fell face flat on the ground. Damn it! He cursed. Who wiped the floor and is still wet?!

"Are you alright?" Hakkai repeated.

"I am fine…" He scrambled up, totally ignoring the count, which followed him, even to the kitchen. How David longed to push him aside, but he knew that her was a mere servant of the house. "Please, Master Hakkai," He said in a forceful polite tone. "Do sit down and let me ready another dish for the Lady and her friends."

"But you are injured," The count exclaimed, looking at the boy in front of him.

David grinned. There was nothing wrong with him. It was only a bad day for him. That was all. Even though ever since he woke up from sleep, he had felt a little weird. It must only be a migraine. He even realized that there was a mark on his right arm. It could be just a bruised he obtained after cleaning up the mansion. It could not get worst, right?

"David, please, you need help…"

"No!" He spat furiously, pushing the count aside. "No, I am sorry, but really, I am fine…"

But then, he felt himself been pinned up against the wall by a pair of strong hands. 

"Sir…" David trembled.

"No, you are not alright. Those red bruises on you arm, that is not a bruise. That is a carved spell. I saw it once in one of the library books. It is a sign usually put on people who are going to die, by other method apart of natural death. Why do you have it?" Hakkai demanded. 

David turned his head aside. What was he supposed to say? Should he just tell the count the truth or get beaten up for lying? He was torn between two decisions.

"Please…"

David groaned. Finally he decided to speak up.

__

End of chapter… 


End file.
